


Chess a la Facebook

by deeplyshallow



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: F/M, Facebook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/deeplyshallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one question you were all asking when you were watching Chess is now answered! What did the Chess characters put on their facebook walls during the musical? All this and more is answered inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess a la Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> First time I’ve given an offering to the Chess fandom (been following for a while and I sort of ended up accidently writing this). Hope you guys like it! Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> This follows the London Version of Chess, with Pity The Child at the end of Act 1 and Svetlana getting Someone Else’s Story, though it does throw the odd reference to other versions (because I am a nerd and read about 5 scripts while writing this).
> 
> If, for some reason, you are reading this and do not know the plot of Chess I think it’s relatively easy to follow but you might miss bits and pieces.
> 
> I have taken some dramatic liberties with facebook functions to make this work more smoothly (and didn’t include full names to reduce clutter).
> 
> Act 2 to follow soon.

**Freddie** has added a new job to his timeline: **World Chess Champion.  
** Freddie: The King of Chess is here again!  
**Freddie:** And ready to win again against these stupid commies!  
  
**Freddie** has suggested a job for **Florence** ’s timeline: **Second to the Super Awesome World Chess Champion, Freddie Trumper**.  
  
**Florence** has approved  **Freddie** 's suggestion.  
**_Freddie_ ** _likes this._  
**Florence** : Though I’m not convinced the words “Super Awesome” are on my official job description.  
**Freddie:** They should be.  
**Freddie:** I’ll look into it. I won’t let you down, sweetie pie.  
**Florence:** Ever the romantic, Freddie.  
**Freddie:** <3

 **Freddie, Florence, Anatoly, Walter, Molokov** and **The Arbiter** have changed their location to **Merano, Italy.**  
**Freddie:** Cold and dull, but better than Leningrad, I suppose. At least there’s beating the Reds at chess to look forward to.  
**Florence:** Oh Freddie, you’re always joking! He really loves it here!  
**Freddie** : No. No I don’t.

 **Buzzfeed** has posted a new article: **10** **things you won't BELIEVE Freddie Trumper has done** : _In the wake of yesterday’s incident when reigning Chess Champion, the American Freddie Trumper, punched a reporter we take a look back at this manchild’s previous tantrums..._  
**Molokov** likes this article.  
**_Florence_** _has requested this article for deletion on the grounds of:_ **Libel**.

 **Anatoly has posted on his timeline** : So pleased to be in chess championships, finally, where I've wanted to be after so many years!!  
**Molokov** : The Soviet Union and your fellow comrades are so proud of you, my friend!  
**Svetlana:** When are you coming home, Tolya? The kids and I miss you :(  
**_Anatoly_ ** _has deleted this post from his timeline._

 **Florence** likes: **James Joyce**  
**Freddie** : LAME!

 **The Arbiter** has arranged a public event **36 th World Chess Championships**.  
**Freddie, Anatoly, Florence, Molokov, Walter** and **674 others** are attending.

 **The Arbiter** has posted on the event **36 th World Chess Championships**:  
Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to another fantastic event! I hope we have some memorable matches! This year the current world champion, Frederick Trumper of the United States of America will defend his title against Anatoly Sergievsky of the Soviet Union. The first player to achieve six victories will be declared champion. The first game will begin on March 27th.

 **The Arbiter** has posted on the event **36 th World Chess Championships:**  
Just to remind you that I have no tolerance for cheating and am impervious to bribes. Any attempt to get an unfair advantage and the players will get disqualified. I’m aware the relationship between two players’ countries is going through a difficult time but any rivalries between countries will also not be tolerated. I think both your constitutions are great!  
**Molokov:** We Soviets can certainly keep to these rules. We know that, as long as our unstable American friend doesn’t play any dirty tricks our guy is sure to win and leave the American weeping  
**Walter:** As can we Americans. We have no problem with Russians at all. Their simple minded aggression makes them easy for Mr Trumper to beat and send them back where they come from.

 **Walter** has shared **World Chess Championships Sponsors** ’ post on the event **36 th World Chess Championships:  
** Buy all your chess merchandise here! Flags! Vests! Chess Boards! Toothpaste!  
**Walter:** Contact me or any of my associates if you are interested!  
**_Molokov_** _has requested this post for deletion on the grounds of: **Capitalist rubbish**._

 **Molokov** hasshared a **Youtube** video: **Freddy Trumper flips over his chess board and storms out of a match REALLY FUNNY!:** _a chess nerd gets really annoyed when he starts to lose so he flips over a table._  
**Molokov:** See what my man has to put up with. He should automatically win in the face of this blatant cheating.  
**Florence:** Freddie, cheating? The only blatant cheating going on in that match was your boy; fidgeting, walking off, clearly trying to distract Freddie and sabotage a fair game! No wonder he got fed up and left!  
**The Arbiter:** I’ll have you know that no one can cheat in a game judged by me.  
**Anatoly:** I apologise for anything I might have done trigger Mr Trumper’s paranoia, but I assure you I made no effort to sabotage a game I was already winning.  
**Molokov:** It is not Mr Sergievsky’s fault that he is playing a madman.  
**Florence:** Any flaw in Freddie’s behaviour recently is because he is stressed. Perhaps you don’t understand how pressure can affect a man.  
**Anatoly:** Miss Vassy, I understand pressure in the Chess world very well. I just have learnt how to control it because I find most are not as tolerant and kind as you. I hope Mr Trumper pays you well for your fine tutoring and patience, as he clearly doesn’t show you any other signs of appreciation.  
**_The Arbiter_ ** _has requested this post for deletion on the grounds of: P_ **ointless waffle, both players have been tested and are medically fit to play Chess.  
****The Arbiter:** And I expect them back in the game in 24 hours.  
**Molokov:** At least someone is talking sense. Do you have a plan to get your childish American back, Miss Vassy?  
**Florence:** Your man and I can have a meeting. Freddie will turn up and we can get things sorted. Freddie wants this game to continue as much as I do.  
**Molokov:** I hope you are correct, Americans are so over sensitive.  
**Molokov:** As a fellow Eastern European, I’m sure you agree with me, Miss Vassy?  
**Florence:** I have not been an Eastern European, Mr Molokov, since I was five years old. I have no memories of Hungary, a country that no longer exists, except my people being slaughtered and my parents being taken away by you Soviet bastards. We are not ‘fellow’ anything.  
**Florence:** I will arrange the meeting between the contenders. Make sure Mr Sergievsky makes an appearance.  
**_Facebook_ ** _has approved_ **The Arbiter** ’s request and deleted this post.

 **Florence** has arranged a private event for **Freddie** and **Anatoly** : **Meeting in Merano Mountain Inn**  
**_Walter_** _likes this._  
**Anatoly** has **accepted** this invitation.  
**Freddie** has **not replied** to this invitation.

 **Florence** has posted on the private event: **Meeting in Merano Mountain Inn:**  
Freddie, can you please just confirm your attendance?  
**Freddie:** Why would I want to talk to a cheating Red?  
**Florence:** Freddie, please this meeting is for your benefit.  
**Freddie:** Fine, if that’s the only way to shut you up.  
**Freddie:** Sometimes I wonder about you Florence, it’s like you’ve forgotten what they did to you and your family.  
**Florence:** Not now, please.

 **Freddie** has suggested a life event for **Florence** ’s Timeline: **1956 – Budapest is rising**

 **Freddie** has suggested a life event for **Florence** ’s Timeline: **1956 – Budapest is fighting**

 **Freddie** has suggested a life event for **Florence** ’s Timeline: **1956 – Budapest is falling**

 **Freddie** has suggested a life event for **Florence** ’s Timeline: **1956 – Budapest is dying**

 **_Florence_ ** _has rejected **Freddie’s** suggested life events._

 **Freddie** has responded to **Florence’s** invitation to the event: **Meeting in Merano Mountain Inn** with **maybe.**

 **Florence has posted on her timeline:** That awkward moment when you realise your boyfriend cares more about a board game than you.  
**_Molokov_ ** _likes this._

 **Florence** has changed her relationship with **Freddie** to: **It’s Complicated  
** _Molokov_ _likes this._  
**Freddie** : WTF? How is it complicated? I’m your boyfriend. Simple!  
**Florence:** Really? Am I more to you than a chess second? If I left would you miss me as a girlfriend?  
**Freddie:** Why is this even an issue? Chess genius and his second, boyfriend and girlfriend. We’re a team. We work together to fight the Reds who killed your father.  
**Florence:** So you’re doing this to selflessly play your part to win this Cold War? Because I’m not. This isn’t a chessboard! There aren’t just two sides, nothing is black and white! No one is really working together.  
**Freddie:** WTF? Women are weird lol.

 **Florence** has posted on the private event: **Meeting in Merano Mountain Inn:**  
Freddie, where are you?  
**_Anatoly_ ** _likes this._

 **Florence** has posted on the private event: **Meeting in Merano Mountain Inn:**  
Freddie, please, are you going to be here soon? We are both waiting for you.

 **Florence** has posted on the private event: **Meeting in Merano Mountain Inn:**  
Are you trying to ruin your career?

 **Freddie:** God sake woman!  
**Freddie:** I have just sorted our pay, so the meeting is unnecessary anyway  
**Freddie:** But I’m just coming right kjasfsfakjafa  
**Freddie:** WTF?

 **Freddie has posted on his timeline:** Funny how it's the women closest to you who are the first to betray you.  
**_Molokov_** _likes this.  
_**Walter:** :(

 **Anatoly has** **posted on his timeline** : Well that was a much more pleasurable meeting than I expected...  
**_Florence_** _likes this._

 **Freddie** has changed his relationship status to: **Single**.  
**_Anatoly_** _likes this._

 **Anatoly** has changed his job to: **World Chess Champion.  
** Molokov: Congrats my friend, the Soviet Union is proud of you!  
**Anatoly:** Yeeeah, about that...

 **Florence** and **Anatoly** are in a relationship.  
**Svetlana** : WTF?!?

 **Anatoly** has changed his relationship with **Svetlana** to: **It's complicated.**

 **Florence** has changed her job to: **Second to the World Chess Champion, Anatoly Sergievsky.**

 **Freddie has posted on his timeline:** So sick of this. Being let down and judged sucks. I’m leaving this madness!

 **_Freddie_ ** _has deactivated his account._

 **Florence** has changed her location to: **England**.

 **Anatoly** has changed his location to: **England**.  
**English Embassy:** You're welcome!  
**Walter** : Enjoy capitalism!  
**Molokov:** WTF?!?  
**Molokov:** You won’t get away with this, you traitor!

 **The Press** has posted a new article: **Soviet Chess Master will be the latest to steal our jobs:** _Anatoly Sergievsky, a_ _Commie immigrant with a weird foreign accent, abandons and denounces his country to steal benefits in our wonderful land!_  
**Anatoly:** What? No! I would never denounce Russia!

 **Anatoly** has changed his location to: **Russia (in my heart).**


End file.
